Violet and Blue
by Midnight Blackbird
Summary: Ryo quickly got up and slightly smiled. 'Now you have to go out with me. I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven.' Then he jolted out, still grinning fiercely at her. 'I guess I'll have to shoot myself.' Rika thought dryly. One shot.


**Violet and Blue**

My first Ryo x Rika fiction! There are so amazing. Okay, here goes.  
The boring author stuff:

Disclaimer: I don't own Ryo and Rika, sadly, but true.  
I don't own 'Flames of Destiny' the idea for the name came from **Twilight  
Archangel**'s story, _'The Fantasmic Saga, Book I: Flames Of Destiny'_. (read it, it's  
absolutely perfect!)  
Also I got the idea by reading _'Hush, Hush'_ for a billionth time.

I'm done. ENJOY! (some reviews would be nice, tell me what you think.)  
As always THANK YOU for reading and beware of the horrible grammar mistakes xD

~MB

-x-

And once again she got lost in those brilliant cerulean eyes. They had a strange sparkle of light in them. But that was only because they were pointed at her.

''Lost words, Wildcat? I know I'm handsome and all that, but I never imagined I have such an effect on you.''

Rika clenched her fists and tried to be calm.  
''Oh, shut up Akiyama.'' He had that grin on his face again.

''C'mon Pumpkin. Brighten up. It is Friday after all. Imagine all the things we could do this weekend.'' He exclaimed with nonchalance in his voice and looked at her intensively.

''If I ever go out with you, Hotshot, you can shoot me.''

The brunette stopped following her and scratched his head in confusion.  
''But you didn't say no, did you?''

Rika sighed and tried to ignore him. Thank God this was the last lesson this week, but on the other hand, it may be the most annoying one yet.

Sociology was one of the 'interactive' subjects, and he had to have that one with her. She frowned heavily as she opened the classroom door and sat on her favorite seat.

Ryo entered a little while after, winking at some blonde that was waving in his direction. Rika felt blood coming to her cheeks, followed by anger. Why did it bother her? That bitchy blonde won't get near him anyway.

He grinned as he took a seat beside her.  
''Why are you here Akiyama?'' She asked with a little bit of rage in her voice.

''I can think of three reasons.  
One, this is my usual seat.  
Two, this annoys the hell out of you.  
And three, I like you.''

Rika could believe those words. Her face became a bright shade of red.  
''What did you say?''

Ryo grinned at her carelessly.  
''I like you.''

Her blush became deeper.  
''Why did you say that?''

His blue eyes sparkled as he said.  
''Because I love how you blush when you are angry.''

She averted her gaze and tried ignoring him at once. But she didn't miss another cheerful wink at that blonde. The class started and she managed to mind her own business until the teacher announced something.

''Today we are going to work in pairs. I will give this questionnaire to give you some pointers. Next week you will write an essay about human interaction.''

She heard a cheerful whisper in her ear.  
''So Wildcat, I guess you're stuck with me.'' She could believe her ears, but decided to let go. Actually, she wanted to know something about him.

''Let's get this over with Akiyama.'' She reached for the paper that just landed on her desk, but he was faster.

''Do you mind if I ask the questions first, Pumpkin?'' She frowned and shrugged her shoulder in defeat.

''As you say Hero boy.''  
He put on his trademark grin as he read question number one.

''Name?''

''Rika Nonaka.''

''Age?''

''Sixteen.''

''Eye/hair color.''

''Violet and red.''

''Favorite color.''

She stopped and blurted out.  
''Cerulean blue.''

He lifted his gaze up and smiled.  
''I never thought you'll be fond of such an ordinary color Wildcat.''

''It is not an ordinary color. Now, how many stupid questions are there?'' She asked in annoyance. When will this stupid lesson end?

Many answers later, it was time for Ryo to give some answers. And it all began.

''Name.''

''Ryo Akiyama.''

''Age.''

''Soon will be seventeen.''

''So sixteen it is.'' She muttered.

''Eye/hair color.''

''Cerulean blue, brown.'' He winked at her.

''Did you do that on purpose?'' She growled.

''Did what?'' He asked innocently.

''Never mind. Favorite color.''

He gazed at her and responded.  
''I never had one actually. But I like that shade of violet in your eyes.''

She blushed a little, but he just put hands behind his head and leaned against his chair.

'What an idiot.' She thought. But she was deeply flattered by that one.  
Better not to think about it.

''Can we skip these annoying questions? We're running out of time.'' He exclaimed.

Rika rolled her eyes sarcastically and groaned in frustration.  
''But I had to answer all the questions. Why don't you-''

Soft chime of the bell announced the end. Ryo quickly got up and slightly smiled.  
''Now you're have to go out with me. I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven.'' Then he jolted out, still grinning fiercely at her.

'I guess I'll have to shoot myself.' Rika thought dryly.  
She stood up and collected her notes and then exited the classroom silently.

-x-

The next day, she found herself nervously tapping her foot against the wall. It was half past six and she still wasn't ready. Rika sighed.

She really needed to talk to someone, but the only creature she used to talk with was gone. She punched the wall hardly.

''Renamon, I miss you. I never thought I could feel so… empty without you. You were my best friend, the one who knew all my secrets.'' Her voice broke and she started crying. She kept punching until her fists were numb.

''Rika.'' A voice came through the door.

Rika wiped away her tears and put on a cold mask.  
''What is it?'' She asked with leftovers of tears in her voice.

''Rika, you know I'm always here. Is something bothering you?''

Rika turned away and calmed down.

''Grandma, did you ever felt like you needed to talk, but the words just didn't make it out of your mouth?''

Rika's grandmother smiled at those words and came closer.  
''I know you miss her Rika, but a part of her will always be with you. She changed you. And you changed her. You found a friend Rika. And it's hard to let something like friendship go. But a true friend is never forgotten. It is a part of your soul.''

Rika leaned her forehead against the wall.  
''I know. And I will never forget her, but I feel like nobody will understand what am I saying. Like nobody knows me.''

Old woman smiled warmly at her granddaughter and said.  
''Oh Rika, you have grown and changed so much lately. I don't know the answer to your question, but when you find someone who will understand your words and your emotions, I think you will feel it.''

The woman exited the room silently and Rika nodded to herself.  
''Thank you.''

She didn't feel like thinking, but something whispered in her mind that she should get going. She wiped her tears away once again and glanced to her closet.

'If he wants to play dirty, then we'll play dirty.' She started roaming through piles of clothing till she found what she was looking for.

'Perfect.'

-x-

'Oh, man I hope I won't be late.' Ryo thought as he ran towards Rika's house. He was holding a bucket of flowers.

He gazed to his watch. Ten minutes to seven. He'll make it.

He was really looking forward to their 'date' tonight. Not because he couldn't stop thinking about Rika all day. And certainly not because he had secretly liked the way she smiles, the way she blushes when she is angry or the way she glares at him for annoying her.

He gazed to the watch again. Seven o'clock.

'Dammit.' He thought.

Few seconds later he pushed the bell and waited. He lowered his head and twirled his fingers in silence.

''You're late Akiyama.'' He instantly looked at her. And became stunned.

Her hair wasn't in her usual high pony tail, instead she let it down and now was flowing on the soft evening breeze. But that was not all.

She wasn't wearing her trademark jeans. She was wearing blue dress which seized to her knees and a pair of Converse shoes.

'Wow.' He thought as he gazed at her.

''What?'' She asked with annoyance in her voice.

''Nothing.'' He murmured and gave her the flowers.  
''A gift for my Wildcat.''

She widened her eyes and accepted the flowers.  
''You wait here, and I'll just put them in the water.'' She said and went inside.

'Oh, that went well.' He thought, smirking to himself.

-x-

'Flowers. He gave me flowers.'

''Grandma, do we have a vase or something?''

Her grandmother smiled when she spotted the flowers.  
''Red carnations! Did you get 'em from a boy?''

Her eyebrows raised and Rika blushed a little.  
''Well, yes, but we need to work on a school project and all.''

Her grandma gave her an understanding glance and put the flowers in a vase.

''Red carnation is a messenger of love. It means 'My heart yearns for you' or 'I care about you deeply'.'' Rika's face became even redder.

''Grandma, I-I… How do you know that?''

The old woman smiled.  
''Your grandpa used to give me these flowers all the time. And he told me the secrets when we got married. 'It means I love you more than anything in this world.' He said.''

Rika silently went away, her heart pounding like crazy.

-x-

'Where is she?' Ryo glanced at his watch again. He passed his hand through his hair and continued waiting.

''So Hero boy, what exactly are we going to do?'' An icy question reached his ears.

''Hey Pumpkin, nice to have you back. I already thought you stood me up.'' He put on his cocky grin.

She kept her ground calm, but her heartbeat quickened once again.

''You'll see.'' He winked at her.

'Why do I think that I won't like it?'

Couple of minutes later, he announced.  
''Okay, we are almost here.''

Rika raised her gaze and looked forward.

''An amusement park?'' She stated in amazement.

''Yup. I thought we could go on a roller coaster or something like that.'' He pointed at the huge track right in front of them. Rika just stared at it in horror.

''Aww, don't tell me you're scared Wildcat.''

She was.  
''I am not!'' She yelled.

Ryo sent her a daring glance.  
''You think you can survive the ride on the Flames of Destiny without screaming?''

She jerked a little and he noticed that.  
''Don't tell me you are scared.''

''I am not. Okay it's a bet.''

He grinned happily.  
''If I win, you'll give me something I want. Anything.'' He stated.

''And if I win, you'll never sit with me again. Deal?''

''Deal.''

-x-

Ryo and Rika shook hands and went towards the roller coasters known as the Flames of Destiny. There weren't a lot of people on the ride.

Rika spotted a girl with her dad, some teenage boys who were discussing pranks of some sort and the couple who was kissing right in front of them. Rika felt uneasy about this.

'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all.' She winced when Ryo finally sat beside her. She could feel his body near her.

The cars moved at once and she heard a whisper.  
''Are you ready?'' She tried to nod. But they were already coming down the track.

She closed her eyes and leaned towards him. Cold wind was blowing against her face. Her eyelids opened when she felt that they were climbing. Another steep fall was behind it, followed by few curves and helixes. But she could feel that the ride was almost over. She hadn't screamed. She smirked at the thought that she won't have to sit near him anymore.

''See, I didn't-'' And then they were riding down again and her words became a scream.

-x-

She frowned as the car stopped.

''All right Wildcat. That was a decent scream back there,'' Ryo grinned at her, ''I guess I won.''

She shot him her icy glare. She took his hand and got out of the car.

''That doesn't mean anything. I just-'' And then she got lost. Her words were lost as she gazed into his eyes.

''Just… what?'' He asked, clearly confused.

''Oh never mind. Where are we going next? I hope you remember you got to answer some questions.'' He just walked away nonchalantly.

'' Akiyama! Where are you going?''

He offered her his hand.  
''Take my hand and you'll see Wildcat.''

He sent her another daring look and she accepted his challenge.

-x-

He took her in the Shinjuku park.

''That's it?'' She asked.

He suddenly covered her eyes with his hands and let her a little bit further.

''Now, be patient Pumpkin. And trust me.'' He led her somewhere up, or at least that was what she thought.

''I will remove my hands now. Open your eyes slowly.'' He whispered.

She listened to him and slowly raised her eyelids. She was right, they were on the hill. But, she had never been here before.

All of the city lights were gone now and the stars were clear.

''Amazing.'' Rika muttered. She didn't want Ryo to hear that she was stunned by the beauty of this place. He sat down and left her admiring the place. Her eyes flew from the beautiful flower beds to the rich forest around her. She felt a light grip on her arm and turned back to him. He pulled her suddenly and she fell on him.

''Ups.'' He said, grinning at her.

''Are you trying to impress me, Hero boy?'' She said. Playfulness appeared in those blue blue eyes.

''Not at all. You are already impressed, remember.'' God she wanted to punch him.

''I remember that you lost the bet.'' He said, looking away from her. She froze.

''I did. What do you want?'' Ryo was gazing at the stars. She raised herself up, but didn't go away from him. Rika gazed to the stars too. And then a soft whisper reached her ear.

''Close your eyes.'' She did.

''If you try anything funny-'' Her words were stuck as she felt his warm presence come near her.

She tried to move her hands, but Ryo grabbed them. Lowly, he pulled her closer and started kissing her neck. He continued until he reached his lips.

At first, there was only a soft brush of him on her lips, but then he kissed her fiercely. She didn't try to fight it. She'd been longing for this. She wanted it.

The Ice Queen embraced her King and kissed him back with all she had. He broke the kiss much later, panting for air.

''And that's what I call a kiss.'' She glared at his usual arrogance.

''Be careful or I may just punch you Akiyama… Ryo.'' He pulled her closer and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

''You wouldn't Rika. You love me.''

She just gazed to the stars and smiled to herself.

Maybe she found the one she'd been looking for.  
Maybe she found someone to trust.  
Maybe she found someone who could melt her ice.  
Someone who could love her.


End file.
